


Violent Delights

by waywardodysseys



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Remembering traumatic events, Roughness, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You’re the youngest Hale sibling who left Charming behind for college. You also left a certain biker behind as well. You see him again at a party your college friends drag you to in Charming, and then your world changes forever. You leave Charming for a new life elsewhere in the world, thinking you’ll never step foot in the place ever again. Yet fate has other ideas...
Relationships: Jax Teller & Reader, Jax Teller & You, Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**_ Five years ago _ **

You had no clue your friends were dragging you back to the town you thought you left behind – Charming, California. As your girlfriends drive past the wooden sign welcoming you to the town, your heart drops. You hadn’t seen any of the residents, besides your family, since the day you left for college.

You had vowed to yourself never to step back within the city limits, though it meant leaving behind the one person you cared about. The one person you ever had feelings for, the one person you had ever loved. You had been eighteen when the two of you had gotten together. You were a senior in high school, and he was the vice president of SAMCRO.

Your girlfriends’ high pitched laughter pierces through your quiet mind as the car pulls into a parking lot. You look between your best friend, Leah, and the building. It’s Cara Cara, the pornographic studio which helps fund the SOA operations; well, some of them. “Are you serious?”

Leah looks at you with a sly smile and shrugs, “What? There’s going to be plenty of men, and women, in there. Including bikers. I heard one of our dorm mates telling me the biker parties in Charming are always a fun thing to attend. Plenty of sex, drugs, alcohol.” She takes your hand and squeezes. “Besides, you need some sex. Your ex-boyfriend didn’t deserve you, my dear.” She points towards the building. “There’s going to be plenty of dick in that building. I’m sure one of them would be willing to give you some great fucking rebound sex.” Leah winks, “Maybe more than one? Who knows?”

You had broken up with your boyfriend only a few days ago. He cited since you both were graduating the two of you were going in different directions. Which meant he didn’t want to settle, not yet anyway. You had told him goodbye for good. You didn't need him especially since your father and brothers had gifted you with a trip around Europe as a graduation gift. You’d be enjoying plenty of foreign men before you returned to start work in August down in San Francisco.

“Come on Y/N!” Leah exclaims as she opens the car door. “Let’s go find you some biker dick.”

*

Jax sits on a leather couch, smoking a joint when he notices a face from long ago. He hadn’t seen her in four years. She had told him she was never returning to Charming. She was going to college, see the world, and move far from this shithole town. Jax chuckles to himself. Here she is, back in Charming, and at a party, the MC is hosting no less. Probably dragged here by her college friends who heard about the parties the bikers throw. Jax knew they were popular with the college crowd, he didn’t mind. Plenty of pussy to go around for him, and the boys.

“Oh. My.” Opie remarks as he sits forward, the couch making noise as he moves. “Isn’t that Princess Hale?”

Jax looks at his best friend, hands him the joint. “It is.” He remembers the soon to be Deputy Chief telling him where his sister is was none of his business. She had left Charming, and Jax, behind. Jax now questions: “You want her tonight?”

Opie scoffs, “No, brother! God, no!” He takes a drag of the drug. “You two hooked up while she was a senior in high school, right?”

Jax nods. “Yes.” He remembers them sneaking around, hiding from her two older brothers. Remembers her being hesitant about having sex because she had been a virgin, and he had taken that away from her. “Then she left for college, vowing never to return.”

Opie snorts, “And yet here she is.” He glances at Jax. “You going to say hi? Wet your dick in her pool again?”

“She probably got some college boyfriend. She don’t need me.”

“You think if she had one, she’d be here?” Opie questions as he grinds out the rest of the joint. “And I think the boys know, she’d be off-limits to them. You really want her to find some lame prick with a small dick when you can have her again?”

Jax purses his lips as his eyes find her in the crowd. Sees her talking to Piney, Tig, and Bobby. She knew the guys from when she and Jax were together and she’d join him at the MC in his room upstairs. He then watches her move about the crowd and sees some low-life guy approach her with a cup and she declines it. _Good girl._ He then watches the guy with stubborn persistence follow her around. Jax stands and mumbles, “One knight in shining armor to rescue the princess.”

*

You decline the cup once again. Of course, there’s alcohol in it but you don’t know what else. “I said no thanks.”

“Oh, _come on_ , sweetheart,” the guy insists, “there ain’t nothin’ but beer.”

“I said--,” you’re interrupted by a mouth on yours for a few seconds. When the mouth pulls away, you’re staring into blue eyes you thought you’d never see again. _Jax._ You can’t stop looking at him as he wraps an arm around you. Your body heated from the kiss and his close proximity.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.” Jax smiles at you as he pulls you close. He then looks at the guy, “She’s mine. And I’d think twice before giving a cup of drugged alcohol to _any_ girl here.”

The guy mumbles under his breath as he walks away. Seconds later, he’s being dragged out of the warehouse by a few SOA members.

Jax tightens his hold on you as he feels your hands traveling over his cut. He watches you as your fingers trace his flashes. “How about we go for a ride, princess?”

Your cheeks feel hot at the nickname he bestowed upon you the first time you had sex. You look at him. “Where to?”

Jax raises his brows. “So eager to leave?”

“With you, yes,” you respond immediately. When you had stepped into the building, a part of you wished he was here. You hadn’t seen him in four years, and you were single. Hopefully, he was too. Your eyes search his. “Are you alone?”

Jax cups your cheek. “I’m with you.” He presses his forehead to yours. “It’s been too long Y/N.” He had always wanted more, needed more with you. Then you left him for college. Leaving him alone and slightly bitter, yet that had faded away when he saw you.

“Take me away, Jackson,” you whisper in return.

Jax growls as you say his given name. You’re the only person he allowed to call him by that. The only one who made it sound like a sweet melody especially when you gasped it out on a soft breath when he brought you to orgasm. “You are mine tonight Y/N,” he hisses as he grabs your hand and pulls you towards the entrance then out into the warm Californian night air. He walks over to his bike then hands you a helmet as he climbs on. He starts the roaring engine then revs it. He looks at you, “Come on, princess. You gotta ride the bike before the biker.”

You put on the helmet then climb on behind him. The power of the motorcycle makes your body vibrate, seeping more anticipation into you as you think about what Jax is going to do to you during the night. You wrap your arms around him. “That’s still a horrible line.”

Jax chuckles, “It worked on you didn’t it?”

You roll your eyes, “Just drive.”

*

Half an hour later, Jax is pulling up to Piney’s cabin knowing the old man won’t mind. Piney also knew Jax took Y/N to his cabin when they wanted real private time together and not at the MC when they had been together. He had also been one of the first people to know Jax was with Princess Hale, a moniker gifted to you by the MC because they knew your father spoiled you rotten since the day you were born. 

He parks the bike and turns off the engine, he kicks down the stand as he undoes his helmet. He reaches back for yours and feels your mouth against his before his hand grabs the plastic. He tries to place it on a mirror as you move around on the bike and straddle his lap. Once the helmet is hanging from the mirror, he chuckles as your fingers begin unbuttoning his flannel shirt. “Eager indeed, aren’t you princess?”

“With you, yes,” you reiterate as your teeth nip as neck then you lick his smooth skin as his fingers find the zipper to your dress. You push the material of his shirt aside and run your hands over his flesh. You then cup his groin, feeling the hardness of his cock, and how it twitches when you find Jax’s mouth.

“We should take this inside,” Jax rasps in between the hungry kisses you two share. “I want more than just a quickie with you. I want all of you. Who knows how long it’ll be before I see you again. _If_ I’ll ever see you again.”

You pull back from him. “We always started on the bike up here. After...you know…”

“I know…,” Jax sighs. “You’re a college educated woman now.” He cups your cheek, looks into your eyes. “Pretty sure you’d want to be treated like a lady.”

“And what if I told you, all I wanted was some great sex to make me forget about my ex?” you bitterly declare as your fingers began undoing his pants. “If you’re not willing to give then take me back to the party and let me find someone else.”

Jax feels you shove your hand into his pants and wrap around his hard cock. He hisses then pulls you up against him. “No one else is touching you tonight. _Only me_.” He runs his hands down your legs over the material of your dress. He reaches down and grabs his switchblade as his other hand travels under the dress. His fingers graze your panties. “I’ll have to get rid of these.”

“Go ahead,” you murmur as you pump him. Your core is slick, aching to have him be buried inside of you again. “I need you, Jax.”

Jax makes waste of the panties. He pulls the fabric away from your body, bunches it up then pockets it. A souvenir of you. He rolls his hips, an open invitation. “I wanna feel you, princess. Don’t be shy.”

You lift yourself as Jax pushes his pants and boxers down, exposing his hard cock. You slowly lower yourself back down, feeling his cock glide against your folds before you sink onto his length. “Jackson,” you whisper as you roll your hips, helping yourself adjust to his size again. Your fingers dig into his cut as you begin grinding your hips. “Fuck!” you rasp feeling the coil within you tighten. “Oh, yes!”

Jax keeps his feet firmly planted on the ground as his hands hold onto your hips. He feels your wet and warmth tight around him. He enjoys watching you ride him though it would be better if you were unclothed. He reaches under your dress, finds your folds then glides his thumb over your clit. He moans as you tighten around him like a death grip. “Come for me, princess.”

“Jax,” you rasp out as you feel his thumb work your clit. The coil has tightened and ready to snap. “Please! Don’t stop!” you plead as you grind your hips hastily against Jax’s. You’re close…so close. The coil snaps. “Jackson!” you cry out as your body trembles. “Jax!” you pant out as you continue to ride your orgasm through to the end.

Jax holds tight to your hips as he feels your pussy milk his cock. He knows he’s on the edge, yet he wants to savor the feeling of you wrapped around him. He missed your cunt, he missed you. He didn’t care about any other girl, didn’t care about any of the men who might’ve had you. You’re the only woman he’s ever truly wanted, needed. Maybe even loved.

As you come down from your pleasure high, you slump against Jax and loop your arms around his neck. You moan as he shifts under you still feeling his hard cock inside of you. The night sounds of the wildlife and nature drift around the two of you. You feel Jax rub your back as you place light kisses on his neck.

“We should’ve started inside,” he remarks quietly as his fingers run against your hair.

“Why?”

“Because I want to remain buried in you for the rest of the night.”

“Will you have to unlock the door?”

“Yes. Thankfully, I still have a key,” he pulls the keys from the ignition of the motorcycle and shows you.

“Are you able to stand?”

“And fall flat on my ass, possibly injuring my dick, and you? No way.” Jax feels you tighten your hold around him. “My pants will fall down.”

You chuckle, “Stand up, Jackson.”

“You sure about this?”

You nod, “Yes. One step at a time. A bed is needed for both of us. The bike won’t suffice. Not like it has a few other times.” You’re quiet as he mulls a few things over in his head. “Stand up, Jackson,” you demand in a whisper.

He obeys and feels one of your hands move from around his neck down his front to around his back. He feels your hand bunch the material of his jeans. “Hold tight, princess.” He carefully swings a leg over the bike and breathes a sigh of relief when he’s no longer straddling the bike. He walks carefully over to the cabin, takes the couple steps up, and makes his way to the door. He presses you against the door as he puts the key into the lock. He lets out a sharp breath as he feels your slick canal tightening around him. “Only a few more seconds.”

You giggle, “I want you pounding into me before you even think of—”

“I meant getting into the cabin,” he chuckles as he tries to turn the knob. “I created a dirty-minded fiend when I bedded you, didn’t I?”

“I was forbidden to you, my fair Romeo.” you pause, trying to remember what you had told him years ago when Jax wanted to take the next steps with you. You smile as you play with the ends of his hair and whisper, “A judge’s daughter and the outlaw biker. Our parents would never approve.”

“Well, my fair Juliet, you couldn’t resist me after I saved you that night of the bonfire.” He pauses as he hoists you back against him. He emits a moan as his cock remains buried inside of your slick canal. “If it wasn’t for me, who knows what would’ve happened to you, Miss Hale.”

“True. Then you couldn’t stop pestering me and you used that _god awful_ line on me. Dozens of times!” you laugh as he walks across the threshold. You reach behind him and push the door shut. You then kiss him lightly. “You thought I was like all the other girls in town until I informed you, I was innocent, pure.”

“Princess Hale, locked away in her tower.” He walks towards the bedroom; his cock still hard and buried inside of you. One of his hands is trying to get rid of the dress on your body. He smiles as he feels you help him take off the piece of clothing. “I brought you here.”

“I remember,” you whisper, keeping your legs wrapped around his waist and pulling your dress off over your head. You throw it aside when you two enter the bedroom. You then feel yourself being lowered onto the bed. When your back is against the mattress, you reach up and cup Jax’s cheeks. “No regrets.”

Jax kisses you, recalling you had told him those two words the morning after he took your virginity. His cock twitches at the memory as he slid against your glistening folds, you’re looking at him with wonder and whispering his name. He had pushed himself into you with tenderness, felt your fingernails dig into his skin as he broke the barrier. Then felt the rolling of your hips, encouraging him to move. He feels you do the same now, releases a deep moan. 

“Jax, please,” you whisper against his lips. You feel him buried inside of your pussy, a welcoming feeling. You missed him deeply, missed his cock too. You’re glad your girlfriends dragged you out for a night of partying.

Jax takes your hands away from his face. He pushes them against the bed and interlocks his fingers with yours. Jax begins rutting into you with wild abandonment. “This what you wanted, princess?”

You nod as the sound of his cock sliding in and out of your wetness fills the room. You bite your lip and arch your back. “Yes. Yes!” you rasp as the jolt of his hips against yours make the bed wobble under you. “Ohmi--yes!”

Jax knows the knot within him is already loose. He grunts as he slams his hips against yours. He relishes in knowing how welcomed he still is between your open legs. He knows he’ll have to taste you before he drives the two of you back to wherever you need to go in the morning. “So fuckin’ good, princess. So tight.” His breathing is rapid, his balls are tightening. “Fuck! Y/N!” he thrusts swiftly into your pussy, making sure he’s buried deep as he paints your walls with liquid ropes of his cum. He crashes his body against yours as his mouth finds yours and kisses you hungrily. His hands squeeze yours as he lets gratification roll through him. He needs more, wants more. He pulls faintly back from you and looks at you. He smirks, “I promise you, you aren’t going to sleep much tonight.”

You smile in return, “I’m used to all nighters.”

*

The following morning, you wake up groggily next to Jax’s naked body. The two of you had gone for a couple of more rounds before collapsing and falling asleep on another. You groan as you stretch under the blankets. Instantly, you feel his hands roaming over your skin and your groans turn into moans. “Jax…”

He chuckles as one hand makes its way to your core. “Y/N…,” he glides his fingers against your folds. He feels them slicken at the intimate touch. “I’m starving.”

“I’m not making breakfast,” you retort as you close your eyes, enjoying his teases.

“I’m going to devour you for breakfast.” Jax replies before he kisses you then moves his mouth down and over your body, making its way to your core. “Spread those legs, princess.”

You spread your legs then feel Jax’s tongue licking up your folds. You bite your lip and moan. Your hands push aside the blankets then you watch as Jax eats you out. You place both your hands on his head, gently rolling your hips as his tongue laps at your clit. “Jackson,” you gasp as your orgasm builds. You begin to card your fingers through his hair. “Oh--oh--mmmm--oh yes.” Your breathing is labored as your toes curl. Tingles of pleasure come in waves. 

You had had a handful of lovers in college. All them good but none of them could eat you out like Jax Teller - slow, sensual, savoring you like you are an expensive meal that needs to be eaten at a delicate pace.

“Jackson,” you passionately sigh as your orgasm crests. It ripples through you as your fingers dig into Jax’s scalp. “Jax!” you whine as he continues assaulting your clit. You know he won’t stop and you don’t want him to. “Don’t stop. Never stop.” you plead as the second orgasm rips through you, making your body quiver under his tongue. Your moans fill the air as does his. You writhe against the sheets as he kisses each inner thigh. His scruff sends additional shivers across your body.

“Beautiful. Exquisite. Delicious.” He punctuates each word with a kiss against your skin. “Mine.” He then moves his mouth over your stomach. “You’ll always be mine princess. Remember that.”

Your body’s trembling as Jax’s kisses his way through the valley of your breasts then nips at your neck. Your fingers weave through his hair then run down his back. His words hit you hard, hit you deep. When he’s looming above you, you look into his blue eyes. “I don't want to be an old--”

Jax stops you by placing his mouth against yours. “I know you want more.” he remarks when he pulls away. “I know you want to see the world.” He cups your cheek. “I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

*

Hours later, Jax is stopping his bike in front of your dorm. You climb off, undo the helmet and hand it back to him. He takes it as you cup his cheek. “Next week. At the cabin.”

“Yes,” he whispers. “I’ll be there. Ten p.m.”

You lean over and kiss him deeply, making it feel as though it’ll be your last. You pull faintly away and glide your thumb across his lips, “I’ll be there too.”

You take a step back and watch as he rides off. You didn't know that would be the last time you saw Jackson Teller. Because you never made it to the cabin a week later.

\-------

**_ Present day _ **

You close the oblong French doors of the office where you volunteer. You insert the keys, locking the place for the evening. You remove the key and check the lock as you always do and when it's secure you begin to make your way towards the Adige River. The streets are quiet as a warm Spring breeze drifts through the air. You always stroll along the river after working a few hours in The Juliet Club office answering letters to those who need advice from the fair maiden Juliet.

You have been in Verona for five years now. Living a different life with a new name far away from everyone and everything you had ever known. You had been run off the road and taken by SOA competitors when you and your college best friend were driving home from your father’s house in Charming; if you hadn’t escaped when you did, you would’ve been unknowingly bought and bartered off to some foreign gang. And with the help of your county judge father and rookie police officer brother, they secured you a place in WITSEC.

_ “Any place in the world,” the FBI agent had told you. “With a new name. No one will ever find you.” _

_ You had been reluctant, but David had persuaded you. _

_ “You’ll be safer.  _ Alive. _” He had wrapped you in a brotherly bear hug. “You’ll be far from Charming, like you’ve always wanted to be.”_

_ Tears had sprung to your eyes as you pulled away. “I’ll never see you again. You know I don’t care about dad and JJ.” You and David had always been close, since you were only a few years apart in age. _

_ David had cupped your cheeks, wiped away the tears. “I’ll come see you. I promise. We’ll correspond by snail mail with your new name, new location.” He had paused, looking deep into your eyes. “You know I can’t tell Teller a single thing.” _

_ You had nodded, knowing David knew about you and Jax. He had found you sneaking out of the house on several occasions and one time he had found Jax waiting down the road. The two of them nearly went at it with their fists but you were able to stop them. You had also told him you had run into Jax when your friends dragged you into Charming for a celebration night of finally getting through four years of college. And you were planning to meet up with him again. _

_ “You will survive, Y/N. You’ll be out of this town once and for all. You’ll never have to come here again.” David had remarked before pulling you in for another embrace, which lasted for what seemed like hours. _

You now cross Ponte Pietra, a restored historic arched bridge, and make your way towards the bus stop which would take you north a few more blocks towards your home.

Minutes later you are walking up the cobblestone street towards the three-story home, which houses your apartment on the third floor. You ascend the staircase and when you reach the landing there’s a short, black haired woman in a suit. Her face is familiar to you in the dim light. She’s been your contact and handler for the last five years. “Agent Dubinsky.”

“Miss Sophia Harper,” she replies using the name you had chosen for yourself. “We need to talk.”

You unlock the door and look at her. “About what?”

“It’s best we discuss this inside the apartment.”

You sigh and open the door. “Come in.”

The agent steps into the apartment after you. Her eyes move about the simplistic place you’ve turned into your own little abode. “Home sweet home.”

“Sure is.” you state as you close the door. She had always checked on you from time to time, making sure you were doing well and didn’t suspect your new life was in danger. “What’s this about?”

She crosses her arms. “There’s finally enough evidence against Ernest Darby to bring him to trial.”

Your heart sinks. You never thought this day would come. You knew enough about Charming and its people, that Ernest Darby would always be a free man. The law was never lucky when it came to the criminal underworld in Charming. “What if I refuse?”

“I highly recommend you _don’t_. Your testimony of what you witnessed would be the nail in his coffin. He’d be going to prison for the rest of his life.”

“What would be in place for me if I return?” you inquire as you stand looking out a window. The city of Verona sprawled out before you. 

“Twenty-four seven protection detail. We’d keep you in a safe house while the trial occurred. You’d come back here afterwards.”

“How long?” you question, pondering if you really should go. You know what you saw _would_ help send the man away for life yet you would have to relive the entirety of what had occurred to you in front of a courtroom full of people. You had already done that once with the agent standing in your apartment; you didn't know if you could survive reliving it again.

The agent shrugs, “Maybe five days or so. Could be a week.” She pauses briefly, looks hopeful. “As long as everything runs smoothly.”

You’re quiet as you mull through everything in your mind. You wanted to return here, to Verona. You had fallen in love with the city, with some of your neighbors. You had learned Italian, which helped you in various aspects of your new life. You turn to face the female agent, knowing you need to trust her and trust in yourself you will return. “Guessing I’ll have to go with you now?”

She nods. “Yes. I’ll wait while you pack a suitcase.”

Half an hour later you are descending the stairs with a packed bag. You then climb into the backseat of a waiting sedan and head to the airport. You fly from Verona to Paris then onward to San Francisco.

Eventually your eyes take in the wooden sign welcoming you to Charming. This time you had a clue of where you’re going as you returned to the town you thought you forever left behind. 


	2. Some consequence...shall begin bitterly

Tig jogs into the clubhouse and straight to the chapel. He sees Jax sitting at the head of the table. “You know how we keep tabs on the FBI’s safe house in town?”

Jax looks at Tig and raises his eyebrows. “Yeah. What’s goin’ on?”

Tig looks around the table. Bobby, Happy, Chibs, Juice. He then moves his eyes back to Jax. “There’s cars outside of it. I went by this morning after our watcher called me. The mayor was there along with that one FBI agent from a few years ago.” He pauses, snaps his fingers trying to remember. “Um, it was after they found that one college girl’s dead body.”

Bobby looks around the table. “That was five years ago. And why would the fucking mayor be at the safe house?”

Jax sits back in his chair. His fingers run against his jaw. He knows who suddenly vanished five years ago. His heart sinks in his chest. _Could it be…?_ “The watcher say anything else?”

Tig shakes his head. “No.” He raises his brows. “Do you want one of us to sit on it? There were also about a half dozen armed agents too.”

Jax looks around the room. If he thinks who it is, he knows where her first stop will be. “No. That’s none of our concern unless they begin getting involved in club business.” He points at Tig. “Tell the watcher to keep his ears and eyes open.” He lowers his hand and looks at the rest of the men. “You guys go and meet with Pope.”

“He’ll want you there, Jackie!” Chibs remarks, knowing the boy is going to go investigate.

“I know. Tell him I’m on the way, I gotta make a quick stop.” Jax states as he bangs the gavel then stands. He hurriedly makes his way out of the room.

The other guys look at one another in disbelief. Bobby stands. “You heard the man. We gotta meet Pope. Best we get goin’.”

Tig motions his hand as the engine of Jax’s bike is heard. “Where’s he going?”

Chibs stands and walks over to Tig, who he claps on the shoulder. “You don’t remember who disappeared five years ago, do ya?”

Tig shakes his head as the group heads out of the chapel. “No. I don’t.”

Chibs laughs, “Then don’t worry about it.” He walks out into the warm sun beating down. “Our boy just needs to know something then he’ll be joinin’ us. No worries, brother.”

The guys go to their motorcycles except for Bobby, who walks over to Chibs. “You think it’s her?” Bobby questions the Scottish biker.

Chibs shrugs, “I don’t know, brother. We all know Jax was a mess for a long time after that girl’s body was found and Princess Hale disappeared off the face of the Earth.”

“Darby’s trial starts in a few days,” Bobby utters as he walks over to his bike. He starts the engine, “You think it’s possible she knows somethin’?”

Chibs shrugs and revs the engine of his motorcycle. “Not sure. I guess if Jax wants us to know, he’ll inform us.”

*

Jax parks his motorcycle along the asphalt path within Charming Cemetery. He’ll wait five to ten minutes. If Y/N had indeed returned and the mayor was at the safe house, there was no doubt in Jax’s mind, she was being informed David was dead.

Jax knew she and David had a tight sibling bond. The man had almost pummeled him to death with his fists until she came to the rescue, pleading with her brother not to do anything, and not to say anything either.

_“He’s no good for you, Y/N. Lowly biker boy who will turn you into a fucking junkie.” David had grounded out._

_“It’s not like that David! Not once as he pushed anything onto me or forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do! He’s a good guy. Let us go!”_

_David had looked between his sister and Jax. Then got into the biker’s face. “If she shows up drugged out of her goddamn mind or I find her dead body, I will hunt you down Jax Teller and kill you myself.”_

_“David!” she had hissed as she tried to stand between the two._

_“Your sister means everything to me! I would never hurt her.” Jax had retaliated back into David’s face._

_You had been stunned by Jax’s admission. You look at Jax starry eyed then glance at your brother. “Please David! Don’t say anything! Please!” you had pleaded with despair and slight hope in your glassy eyes._

_David had looked sharply between Jax and Y/N. The biker was ready to defend himself and she was trying to make sure her brother didn’t do any damage. He had then sighed heavily, “I won’t tell father.”_

_She had released a breath then hugged David tightly. “Thank you. I love you.”_

Jax is pulled out of the memory as car doors slam shut. His eyes take in two, no, three plain-clothed, armed agents. He watches as one of them opens the back door of an SUV and out steps Y/N. Jax feels the world freeze around him as his heart flutters. His breath hitches as he watches her follow the mayor through the cemetery and stop at a large tombstone. He sees her knees buckle as she sobs, the realization of David being gone hitting her. Jax wishes it was him wrapping his arms around her, holding her, soothing her as Jacob comforts her.

Squealing tires send the armed agents into panic and alert mode. Their hands moving to their weapons as a black unmarked van speeds into the cemetery. Gunfire begins interrupting the serene scene as Jax hops off his bike. He sees one agent go down than another. He runs towards Y/N and Jacob as the last agent pockets his phone and takes a stand but soon enough, he crumples to the ground.

Men jump out of the van, running towards the two people clinging to one another. Jax needs to hurry or she’ll be gone. “Don’t!” he shouts, getting closer. “Don’t you _fucking_ dare!”

Jacob begins pleading with the men in masks and AK-47s in their hands as he steps in front of his sister. One of the men hits him across the face with the butt of the automatic machine gun. He falls aimlessly to the ground in a heap.

Jax hears her screams as he withdraws his gun and stops himself short. He holds out his gun, finger on the trigger. “Let her go!” he rasps, trying to catch his breath.

Jax watches as one of the men spins her around and her eyes go wide. Recognition hits her like a ton of bricks. She tries to break free but the man holding her tightens his grip. “ _Let. Her. Go.”_

“This is none of your concern,” the deep voice remarks. “She deserves what’s coming to her.”

“It is _my_ concern. You’re in SAMCRO territory!” He gives a brief pause. “She belongs to _me_.” Jax declares as he takes another step closer. Saying those words aloud boosted his ego. Y/N will _always_ belong to him. “Pretty sure you don’t want to start anything.”

The man reaches into his pocket, pulls out a Swiss Army knife, and opens it. He places it against Y/N’s throat, pierces the skin, causing her to scream out. “I’ve marked her, Teller. She’s ours.”

Jax is ready to pull the trigger. He wants to kill these two fuckers. He also knows if the remaining FBI agent got word out they were being attacked, more black cars and SUVs would be speeding into the cemetery. He had to get out of here. _Fuck!_ He also had to meet Damon Pope. _Just fuckity fuck!_

Soon enough more squealing tires are heard. The two men in front of Jax drag Y/N off to their van, nearly throwing her into the back. Jax knows he should follow but is unable to. He runs back towards his bike. He’ll go meet with Pope then tell the boys what’s happened. He was not going to lose her, not again. And she definitely wasn’t going to turn up dead, not on his watch.

\-------

Your heart thuds inside of your chest as you feel your blood travel down your neck. You can’t move your hands as the guys had bounded them shortly after driving off. You knew coming to the cemetery was a high risk, yet it was a risk you were willing to take because you didn’t believe Jacob when he informed you David was dead.

_“He’s gone, Y/N! Dead. Those fucking Sons caused his death!” JJ had informed you at the safe house. “He’s buried at the family plot.”_

_“I don’t believe you! I don’t. Fucking. Believe. You!” you had shouted at him. You had then marched into the kitchen demanding you be taken to the cemetery. Dubinsky had denied the request, but you exploded telling her you had to go, you needed to see proof the one person you had always trusted was dead. She had been reluctant but allowed you to go with your brother and three plain-clothed and armed agents._

Tears pierce your eyes and start to escape. David was gone, truly gone. There was a valid and true reason his letters had stopped; he hadn’t forgotten about you or pushed you aside. He had died three years ago. You knew JJ hated the Sons, would always blame them for everything. You had known from David’s last letter he was changing; he was helping the Sons. There was no way the Sons caused David’s death.

You close your eyes and think of Jax. He had aged, looked hardened with time. You had taken in his flashes, noticed he now wore the President one. He had taken over Clay’s spot which had belonged to his father, John, at one point in time. His blond hair was slicked back, and more scruff covered his face. You had wondered if you’d see him while in Charming, hoping if you did maybe you two could pick up where you had left off. But you would have tons of explaining to do – you did, after all, stand him up for a date at the cabin. Though you had a legitimate reason for not showing up.

The van comes to a screeching halt, causing you to tumble forward. The back doors of the van are opened wide and you are dragged out by your kidnappers. You know they don’t want you to testify against Darby; these men are his. You felt that knowledge deep in your gut. No one else in this town would hurt you except Darby and his men.

“Darby’s in prison,” you inform his men like they didn’t already know.

The man dragging you responds: “And you’re going to fucking die. No way are you putting him away for life.”

“He’s a fucking scumbag just like you are!” you shout, knowing you’re possibly going to be dead within the next few minutes. “Motherfucker deserves to be put behind bars and used as a fuck doll, like he used me!”

The man opens a door and shoves you in. “Shut your mouth, whore. You’ll be feasted on soon enough.”

*

Minutes turn into hours. Your stomach’s growling, your throat is parched. Your heart sinks inside of your chest as a slight slither of hope remains of someone trying to find you. You had been informed by Agent Dubinsky, the whole county was abuzz with the news Darby was finally going to trial and knew some of his men were still at large and running his operations. You’d be safe though, under the FBI’s protection the entire time. Well, that did not go as planned especially since you had learned about David. And then at the cemetery, you saw Jax. You were hoping Jax went to the boys, told them what happened, and they rounded up more men to find you.

Hushed voices approach the door of the confined room you are a prisoner in. The door opens wide and in steps a masked man, who yanks on your arm, making you stand to your feet. “Come on you little bitch.”

You’re dragged behind him as he takes you to another room which is expansive and dimly lit. A small group of men is standing in a half-circle as the man escorting you pulls you forward then pushes you down to your knees. Your heart beats wildly as you keep your eyes down. Your mind begins to relive the trauma you had experienced five years ago but you weren’t alone that time. Leah had been with you. Tears begin to fall as you remember watching the life being gingerly sucked out of her as she tried to struggle for air as a half dozen men raped her then turned around and tortured your naked flesh for every scream she had made.

You didn’t want to live through it again. “Why don’t you just kill me?” you cry out. “Get it over with.”

A man steps forward. The loud smack across your cheek fills the quiet room. It stings your skin, burns your soul. “A whore should know she doesn’t speak unless spoken to.” He used the same words Darby had announced years ago. He begins walking around the room. “You should’ve died with your friend, yet you escaped.” He comes full circle, reaches down, and pulls on your hair, forcing you to look up at him. “You won’t survive tonight. And I don’t give two shits about who your father and younger brother were. And I also don’t care about your brother, the mayor.” He trails a lone finger done your cheek and across your jaw, the same action Darby had done years ago too. “Teller’s not coming for you. He has plenty of other biker cock sluts to warm his bed.”

Your breathing is rapid as you look at the man. You gather saliva in your mouth and spit in his face. “And I don’t give two shits about you either.”

The man chuckles and shakes his head. “Going to be a feisty little whore, aren’t ya?” He pulls on your hair, dragging you by it, towards a springy cot with a flat mattress. He stops right beside it and cuts the wrist tie. “Get on it.” He sees you looking at him. “Now!” he hisses.

You move to your knees then climb atop the cot. The springs in the mattress are poking your back as he straddles you. He pins your hands to the cot as grinds his hips against yours. He moans deeply as his erection hardens against you. You squirm underneath him and he tightens his hold on your wrists. “Stay still, whore. I just know this is gonna make you wet.”

You close your eyes, squeezing them shut. Hoping this is a bad dream yet you know it isn’t one, it’s reality. Why did you have to be born a Hale? Why did you have to grow up in Charming? 

You feel a hand gripping your chin. “Open those beautiful eyes. Watch us!” You open your eyes then feel air hitting your naked chest. You look down and see someone has cut the fabric of your shirt and breasts exposing them and your stomach. You see the faint scars of what happened to you years ago and tears flood your eyes. You can’t take this anymore. All you feel like doing is giving up. There’s nothing to live for, no one to live for.

Before your world goes black, the last things you hear are gunshots and a stampede of feet. And a shout of: “Hands off her!”

\-------

Jax paces the waiting room of Saint Thomas Hospital. He’s been waiting for an update for who knows how long on Y/N. He and the boys were lucky they got to her when they did. He had rushed into the building shooting whoever got his way. He put six bullets into the piece of shit who was about to rape her.

He hurriedly took off his cut and sweatshirt, covering her body. His eyes took in the scars her flesh held before covering her though. He wanted more vengeance than ever once he saw them. He carried her out to the waiting ambulance the FBI had ordered to follow the MC to one of Darby’s groups’ locations. He watched as the paramedics began treating her then drove off to the hospital.

“Jax Teller.” the woman FBI agent remarks as she approaches him.

“I wanna see Y/N.” Jax retorts angrily as Jacob Hale walks into the waiting room.

“My sister _doesn’t_ want to see you.” Jacob states as anger consumes him. He had just left his sister’s room and things hadn’t gone well between the two of them. 

Jax gets in the mayor’s face. “I don’t care. I wanna see her!”

The FBI agent sighs, “Look, Mister Teller. The mayor is her family, _only_ family--”

“She’s part of my family too!” Jax responds, looking at her.

Bobby and Chibs, who had been giving their furiously livid president space, step forward and place their hands on Jax’s shoulders. They try to rein him in, try to make sure he doesn’t get placed in handcuffs and/or possibly thrown out of the hospital. The two club brothers know how much Y/N Hale means to Jax. 

Jacob remains grounded. “She doesn’t want--”

“Fucking liar!” Jax shouts as he steps away from Bobby and Chibs. He knew enough from his history with Y/N, Jacob and she did not get along much. “You know she was closer to David than you! Stop lying!”

Jacob swallows then hangs his head. Gut-punched. He then looks at the FBI agent. “Let him see her.” He knew he wasn’t going to win this battle. 

Jax flies through the waiting room after hearing those words and heads straight for her room where there are more suits standing guard outside her hospital room. He stops yet the woman FBI agent is right behind him. He spins to face her. “I wanna be her personal bodyguard.”

The woman is taken back by his words. “She’s under the protection of the FBI. This was a single misstep. On her account--”

Jax points a finger at the room. “Do not blame her for wanting proof of her dead brother. The only person, I am aware of, she ever trusted in this fucking town!” He pauses then continues, “I will make sure she is safe. She _will_ be safe with _me_. I guarantee it. _No one_ will touch her, harm her, kill her when they see me by her side. Make me her personal bodyguard.”

The woman nods her approval slowly then informs the other agents to let him in. After they step aside, Jax walks into the hospital room.

*

You awaken to a white ceiling and wiring connected to your body. A flood of memories washes over you as you think about five years ago when you had awakened to a similar situation. You blink your eyes several times, as you had done back then. You slowly sit up then rest back against the bed and Jacob is the only one present whereas last time, David and your father were standing next to your eldest brother.

A nurse reassuringly touches your arm. “You okay, sweetheart?” She sees you nod in response. “Good. You’re doing well. IVs are hooked up to keep you hydrated and give you nutrients.” She motions to the rolling tray stand. “A few cups of water for you as well. Push the button if you need anything. The doctor will be in to see you shortly. I’ll go fetch dinner for you.”

“Thank you,” your dry voice rasps. You’re immediately handed a cup of water. “Thanks,” you whisper, feeling the cool liquid glide down your throat.

“You’re welcome.” She smiles then looks between you and Jacob. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Jacob watches the nurse leave the room then moves his eyes back to you. “Me telling you David was dead should’ve been proof enough. You didn’t even bat an eye when I informed you dad was dead first.”

You finish the cup of water, set it aside. “You know David and I were close. The only person I could ever trust in our family.”

Jacob looks at the chair, sees the SAMCRO patch on a leather vest. He looks at you and points towards the chair. “You shouldn’t be involved with any of them. I don’t even understand _why_ they would even help you. You stayed cleared of them all your life!”

You look down and run your hands over your blanketed legs. You smooth out the fabric before you look at him. “I was involved with Jax throughout my entire senior year of high school.”

Jacob can’t believe what he’s hearing. He rubs his temple and places a hand on his hip. “Are you fucking serious, Y/N?”

“Yes,” your voice croaks. “David knew. The only one to know on my side. The Sons knew Jax and I were together.”

“ _My sister!_ Involved with SAMCRO! You know what would’ve happened if dad found out? He would’ve torn them apart!” He then remembers what occurred during the summer between your junior and senior year in high school. “You had to go and get involved with Teller after mom died? Some goddamn coping mechanism?”

“It was _not_ like that. He stopped a couple of guys the night of the bonfire, before school started. He took me home. Dad was in Frisco, David was working. He stayed with me awhile to make sure I was okay then I told him to go home. He wanted more, I didn’t. Yet I kind of did. We eventually got together and kept it quiet from everyone. David eventually found out, promised never to tell. I ended things when I left for college because I was never coming back here. Then my friends dragged me to a party at one of their warehouses and he was there. And we were together that night too.”

“Jax Teller doesn’t deserve you! He shouldn’t even be allowed to see you!”

“He’s the _only_ person I want to see! I don’t care about anyone else!”

Jacob rubs his face with his hands. He then motions with one of his hands in a circle. “All this is your fucking fault! If you hadn't needed to see proof David was six deep, none of this shit would’ve happened!”

You’re enraged. Your blood’s boiling. You motion towards the door. “Get the fuck out of my room! I don't wanna see you! Just. Fucking! Leave!”

After Jacob leaves you alone, you wipe at the few tears escaping. Why couldn't it have been Jacob six feet under instead of David? Why does the one person you care about have to be Jax Teller? You didn't know the answer to _that_ particular question. You had been hesitant in dating him, but you couldn’t resist _him_ , couldn't resist the bike. He was a temptation you wanted to try and once you had your first taste, you needed and wanted more.

The door to your hospital room opens. Your heart skips a beat as you take in Jackson Teller walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Your eyes are wide as he walks over, ignoring his cut and hoodie laying on a chair. You feel his hands cup your cheeks and you close your eyes, tears spilling out of them. His thumbs wipe them away as he presses his forehead against yours. “I’m here, princess.” he whispers as he eases himself down onto the bed. He then shifts his body and wraps his arms around you. 

You loop your arms around his neck and weep. You feel his hands run up and down your back. He’s trying to soothe you, calm you. You had wished he had walked in years ago and taken you into his arms then too. “Jackson,” you rasp as the tears don’t stop.

Jax is holding the monster within him at bay. He wants vengeance more than anything. Someone harmed the only woman he’s had feelings for, the only woman he’s felt to be worthy enough to be his old lady. He’s had plenty of women to warm his bed but none of them had ever surpassed you on the hierarchy of people he deeply loves and cares about. 

When he had seen you in the cemetery, his first immediate thought was of pride and happiness because he hadn't tied himself to anyone. He’d find a way to get to you, to spend time with you. A spark of hope ignited within him as well. One where you’d convince him to follow you to wherever you are now and he’d follow, oh would he follow you anywhere. Along with Abel of course.

In this precise moment he thinks of Abel and leaving the MC behind. Yet he knows he has his work cut out for him - protecting you. Jax holds you tightly. “Don’t worry, Y/N. Your fair Romeo will protect you.”


	3. A pair of star-crossed lovers

The world melts away when you’re inside of Jax’s arms. You savor the moment as you relive all the times you’ve been in his arms. From throughout your entire relationship, to the night he had taken you back to the cabin five years ago, to now. You felt safe in his arms, you know he cared about you. Love hadn’t been mentioned much when you two were together, but you knew this man had your heart even though you had never told him those precise words.

You ease back from Jax and look into his blue-gray eyes. Still intense yet filled with care and sympathy. “Thank you.”

Jax smiles as he stares at you, memorizing your features. Lost in a haze of remembering how he informed the boys you were back in town and had been taken by Darby’s men. How the boys rallied around him to help in finding you. Even Bobby had accompanied him to the safe house to inform the FBI agents, who happened to receive a call from an agent as things began transpiring at the cemetery. The FBI agent in charge had been hesitant to agree in working with the Sons but Jax knew who had taken you and a couple locations where you could be. The rest of his men were already searching for you and they would call if they found out where you were being held hostage.

His mind had been filled with rage as he watched the men drag you off at the cemetery. He had almost fucked up the meeting with Damon Pope because all he could think about was you. Finding you, saving you. Having you back in his arms. The one and only woman he truly had feelings for. The only woman he’s ever loved, been capable of loving, and been in love with.

He doesn’t know what would’ve happened, what he would have done if he had found you dead. He would’ve been destroyed and heartbroken if he had to wrap his arms around your dead body and weep. He would’ve pleaded with whatever higher power there was to bring you back to him.

You reach out and touch Jax’s cheek, stroking his skin with your thumb; your eyes sweeping across his face which has been roughened with time and stress. He looks dreamily out of touch with reality. “Jackson?”

Jax smiles, hearing your voice pulling him from horrible thoughts. He leans over and kisses your forehead. “Anything for you, princess.”

\-------

The following day you’re released from the hospital and into Jax’s care. Agent Dubinsky had informed you prior to discharge of the arrangement of Jax being your personal bodyguard for the duration of the remaining days you’d be in Charming. She even mentioned your suitcase had been delivered to Jax’s house the previous night and an unmarked car would be situated down the block with agents in case the president of SAMCRO needed any backup if anything else were to occur.

DA Tyne Patterson also had been in the room with the agent. Patterson informed you the trial started tomorrow and would get Jax clearance to accompany you into the courtroom. You had been aware the only people who were going to be in the courtroom were a small number of people; no audience, no onlookers from the towns people of Charming, no media. No one else was going to hear the traumatic events which had occurred five years ago while you were in Darby’s presence. But since Jax Teller had strict instructions to remain by your side, she’d make an exception for him. Your heart had dropped slightly; you didn't want him there yet there was an inkling you needed him to be.

You now ease onto Jax’s motorcycle and wrap your arms around him. He had told you he was taking you over to Gemma’s for a good home-cooked meal, where you could meet his son, who he talked about extensively when your tears stopped, and he looked into your eyes. He had placed a gentle kiss on your lips and told you you mattered to him. Part of you afraid you’re going to be reeled back into the town you wanted nothing to do with and the other part of you ready to dive back in with the one-of-a-kind biker outlaw Jackson Teller.

Minutes later, Jax pulls up to Gemma’s house. A home you’ve only been in a handful of times. Jax had dragged you there when you two had been with one another while you were in high school. Gemma had been hesitant at first, knowing if your father ever found out you and Jax were dating, her boy would be locked away. Jax had always come to your rescue, shielding you from his helicopter mother but eventually you and Gemma came to a common understanding - one where you cared for Jax and wouldn’t let anything happen to him because your father would never find out. And he never did.

Jax helps you off the bike and walks you to the door, where it opens wide and a blond hair little boy runs out with his arms open wide, “Daddy!” Jax chuckles in return, bends down to pick him up, and scoops him into his arms. He pets his son’s head and inhales the gentle scent. “I missed you, buddy.”

“I missa you, daddy. Who dis?” he asks as he looks between his father and you.

Jax looks at you then back at his son. “This is Y/N. She’s an old friend, a good and close friend of mine. She’s in town for a while.” He motions for you to walk into the house and follows close behind. “She’s going to be staying with you and me. We’re going to protect her.”

“Likea knight in shining armor? Cause all da books talka ‘bout knights protectin’ people.” Abel’s words tumble out of his mouth rapidly.

“Yes, like a knight in shining armor,” Jax remarks, knowing he’s been that for you all his life and wants to be that for the rest of it too.

Gemma sees you walk into her home. She wraps you in a hug. “Glad you’re okay, sweetie. And happy I can put some food in your stomach.” She pulls back and smiles. “Jax said you and David were close. I know they’re long overdue, but you have my condolences about his loss.”

You smile weakly, “Thanks, Gemma.” She still looks the same as when you last saw her. Dark brown hair with blonde highlights, judging eyes, and authoritative tone. 

She motions to the rest of the house. “Unser is here too. I’m sure he can tell you some stories about David. I know some of the guys from the MC are stoppin’ by too. If you need anything let me know.”

“Will do. Thank you.” you remark as you step further into the house. You walk into the living room and former Chief of Police Wayne Unser is sitting on the couch. Once he sees you, he stands.

“Y/N Hale. Long time no see.” He wraps you in a warm fatherly hug. He pulls back to look at you. “How ya doing?”

“As good as I can be. You?”

“Eh, doin’ fine.” He then raises a brow. “Still hanging in there…from…uh, the incident years ago?”

Unser had been police chief when you had been found. He had worked closely with your father and David to rein in the FBI and get you far away from Charming. “I try not to dwell on it much. It’s in the past where I hope it remains.”

“You going to be okay testifying?”

You glance at Jax, who’s playing with Abel, then back at Wayne. “Yeah, I should be fine.” Jax’s going to be in the courtroom with you. He’s going to be hearing what you witnessed, what happened to you. A part of you knowing he was probably going to seek out revenge if he wasn’t already planning it.

Soon enough, Tig, Chibs, and Bobby show up at Gemma’s house. All of them are happy to see you and pass out hugs. They toast to your return and have a moment of silence for David. Your heart had skipped a beat at the gesture, especially when Chibs, Tig, and Bobby informed you David had been helping the club out in the last weeks of his life; helping them fend off the League of American Nationalists and their leader, Ethan Zoebelle. 

They also inform you of Piney’s passing and Opie’s, which causes you to find Jax in the room. He gives you a weak smile as you recall Jax and Opie were best friends. Opie had been the first to know about you and Jax. Had helped the two of you spend time at his father’s cabin. Opie had not only been a MC brother to Jax, but he had felt like a blood brother to Jax as well. 

Dinner is served and everyone is sitting around the table, passing food around as chatter and laughter fill Gemma’s house. You hadn't had a big family meal in years, hadn’t been surrounded by people you know, people who care about you. The last time you were around a table with family was the night your life had changed.

“Hey,” Jax whispers as he sees your sullen look. “You okay?”

You smile weakly, “Yeah. I was just remembering the last time I was at a table full of people.”

Jax squeezes your hand under the table. “Everyone here is family.” He leans over and presses a kiss to your cheek. “Including you.”

“Thanks,” you whisper as you squeeze his hand in return, finally feeling a true welcome home gesture.

*

An hour or so after dinner is over and the dishes are cleaned, Gemma walks over to Jax, who’s holding Abel. “You want him to spend the night? I figure you and Y/N would want to get reacquainted.”

Jax chuckles, “Mom. Really?”

She smiles, “What? I’ll always take Abel.” She cups her grandson’s cheek. “We love spendin’ time together, don’t we baby?”

Abel grins and smiles in return.

Gemma laughs, drops her hand then looks at Jax. “She didn’t abandon you all those years ago Jax. The FBI? The safe house?” Jax had informed her of various details of the situation when he had called her about who had returned to Charming the previous afternoon. “Something horrendous happened to her, especially if Ernest Darby was involved.”

Jax finds you talking to Wayne. The boys from the MC had already departed for the evening. He watches as you and Unser talk and laugh. His heart flutters as he sees your bright smile. He figures you and Unser are probably talking about David or some other nonsense. He also remembers seeing the plethora of scars on your naked flesh, wondering how a man could be so cruel to mutilate a woman’s body. 

Gemma strokes Jax’s arm gently. “Take your time with her.” Gemma has a deep gutted feeling Y/N’s gone through the same experience as she had gone through with the LOAN men when they were in town. “Yet spend as much time as you can with her. Cause if I was her, I’d never return to Charming after all this.”

“Please don’t say that.” Jax retorts. He doesn’t want to think of her leaving because he knows she will never come back once she’s done with what she’s supposed to do at the courthouse tomorrow.

“What? You really think she’d stay? Leave a life, _a new life_ , she’s built for herself to come back to a town such as ours?” Gemma snidely reminds him.

Jax grinds his teeth. He doesn’t dare mention the possibility of hanging up his cut and leaving. He wanted to be a better father, needed to be a better man. Leaving Charming would be the answer. He looks at his mother then hands her Abel. “Thank you for watching him. Y/N and I will be in court tomorrow. I’ll call you when we’re done.”

Gemma takes Abel and smiles. “Okay. You two be careful.”

Jax kisses Gemma on the cheek then walks over to you and Unser. He squeezes your shoulder, “Ready to go, darlin’?”

You look up at him. “Yeah.” You stand and so does Unser. You hug the old man. “Thank you for the company and the stories.”

Unser hugs you in return. “You’re welcome, Y/N.” He pulls back. “You take care of yourself.”

You smile weakly, “I will.” You then say your goodbyes to Gemma and Abel before Jax leads you out into the warm evening air. He hands you a helmet then gets on the bike.

He starts the engine, revs it. He looks back at you and smiles, “You gotta ride the bike before the biker, princess.”

You roll your eyes and chuckle as you place the helmet on before climbing onto the bike. You wrap your arms around Jax. You had noticed his muscular structure was thicker when you hugged him at hospital, and you felt all of it. You wonder if you’ll be seeing him unclothed tonight, which you wouldn't mind. You haven’t had sex since… You close your eyes as Jax begins to drive. You don't want to dwell on the past, not tonight because tomorrow you’ll be reliving it all again. 

\-------

“Did you ever ask David about me?” you inquire as you watch Jax take blankets from the hallway closet. He had informed you he’d sleep on the couch when he showed you towards his bedroom, in which you’d be sleeping. Alone. 

“No but I wanted to.” He takes a pile of blankets and heads towards the living room. He sets them down and watches as you lean against a wall. “I was a mess for a while.”

“What do you mean?”

Jax sighs heavily as he unfolds a blanket. “You don’t want to know.”

You’re curious. “Tell me. Please.”

“I started fights for no reason. Slept with any woman who was willing. Drank, smoked. Got arrested multiple times.” He looks at you. “David arrested me a couple of those times. Something changed in him the last time. He saw how angry I was, how distraught I had become because you stood me up. He told me you hadn’t meant to stand me up that cruel things happen to good people.” He runs his hands through his hair. “I should’ve been glad there were iron bars separating him and I because I thought he was implying you were dead and if that was the case, I wanted to punch him.” He unfurls another blanket. “I mean why wouldn’t I be told of your death, or why wouldn’t the town know.”

“What did he tell you?”

“You were alright. Out of Charming like you wanted to be. A thousand miles away.”

You see the sadness in his eyes. “He didn't tell you what happened?”

“No. All I know...was that you were gone, and I felt like you were never going to return.” he murmurs as he sits down. “Then Wendy got pregnant and Abel was born. I was focused on being a good father.”

“You _are_ a good father,” you sit down beside him, “from what I’ve seen.”

His eyes slide to you. “I’ve been thinking about _leaving_ the MC.” He feels a weight lifted off him. Finally able to tell someone what he truly wants to do.

You raise a brow, “ _All you’ve known_ is the MC, Jax. You’re president now. In the position you always wanted to be in because of your father.”

“I know. But I’ve thought about Abel ever since he was born, thought about him growing up and the only thing he knows is the club life. Wendy died from an overdose after he was born. He’s been without a mother.” He pauses. “My mom is around but she _isn’t_ a mother to Abel. He knows Gemma is grandma.”

“Have you told Gemma about wanting to leave the MC?” you inquire, knowing she wouldn't like her queen status taken away from her. She knew everything when it came to MC business especially if it pertained to her son. 

“No. But I know the guys will understand especially if they know where I wanted to go.” he replies, trying to give a subtle hint.

“Where would you go?” you question him.

Jax looks at you. “A thousand miles away.”

You raise a brow and shake your head, “Jax…I...” You don't even know where to begin. 

Jax’s cell phone rings which causes him to mumble curses under his breath. “It’s my mom. Probably Abel.”

You nod as you stand, “Night, Jackson.” Glad you didn’t have to delve deeper into a conversation which could have led to an argument. 

“Night,” he states before he flips open his phone and begins talking to his mother on the other end.

You make your way towards the bedroom and keep the door open ajar. You change into an oversized t-shirt and crawl under the covers. Would you have told Jax where you lived now? Would you have invited him and Abel to live with you? Would he give up everything he knows, everyone who’s family to move miles away from the one place he’s always lived, from the one life he’s ever known? You try to answer those questions but can't since sleep drags you under once your head hits the pillow.

*

Jax tosses and turns on the couch. He’s never slept on the damn thing. It’s comfortable to sit on but to sleep? Not so much. Jax huffs as he sits up. He reaches for a cigarette and lights it. He didn't regret telling her he wanted to leave the MC but maybe he should’ve left where he wanted to go up in the air. Yet he knew he wanted to be with her, and only her. He shouldn't even be out here sleeping on the couch; he should be in the bedroom in his bed with Y/N. 

The woman he loves, _is in love with_ , is back in his life. After his encounter with David all those years ago, he assumed he’d never see her again. She was far away from him, from Charming. She would never return. She was lost to him forever. _Go to her!_ his mind shouts. Fate had placed her in his life again, like it had five years ago at Cara Cara. He hastily stands and stubs out the cigarette then makes his way towards his bedroom.

Jax opens the door and walks over to the bed. His eyes are focused on your sleeping form under the covers which he lifts and slips in. He wraps his arms around your body and pulls you against him.

“Jax?” you groggily inquire as you feel a set arms wrap around you.

“I’m here. The couch wasn’t working.” Jax replies.

You shift in his arms and face him. One of your hands travels up and over his bare chest. “I wouldn’t have said no if you wanted to share the bed.”

“Well, I am your _personal_ bodyguard. I do have to protect you.” He leans down and finds your mouth, which is welcoming. His hand travels over your top and when he lifts it so he can touch your skin, he feels you freeze and tense up. He pulls back. “What’s wrong?”

“Jax…I…,” you pause, trying to find the words. “I have scars and I haven’t…”

He had seen those scars when he rescued you. He acknowledges you don’t want to show them though he knows they’re there. He circles around to another question: “You haven’t been with any man intimately in five years?”

You swallow, “No. You…you were the last one before everything happened.”

Jax cups your cheek. “We don’t have to do anything, Y/N. I’m sorry. I thought…”

“Don’t apologize Jax. I want you; I need you. It’s just…I don’t know if I can…perform.” You rest your forehead against Jax’s chest. “That sounded terrible. Fairly sure you don’t want me now.”

Jax places a finger under your chin, making you look at him. “I will always want you. I said before we don’t have to do anything.”

“And possibly _leave without having you_? _Without being together?_ Jax…I…”

He remembers his mom warning him to take his time with you. “How about one step at a time? I’ll go slow,” he dips his head down and places a kiss on your lips then moves his mouth along your jaw then down your neck. “And _you’re in control_. Tell me what to do, guide me.”

“Okay,” you pant, already feeling your body warming up from his kisses. “Shirt stays on. Please.”

“As you wish,” Jax whispers, hoping you will let him see all of you, as he places another kiss on your lips. He pulls back and looks at you. “Tell me, Y/N.”

“Touch me, please. On my…my…” you had been vocal with him when you two had been together. Telling him what to do. This felt like your first time all over again.

Jax palms your core. “Here?”

“Yes,” you gasp out at the intimate touch. “Oh, god, yes!”

Jax glides his fingers along your folds. He hears you gasp and moan, feels them slicken at his touch. He grins in the dark, full of pride, glad to know no other man has touched you since the last time you two were together. Yet he knows, he feels deep in his gut, something dreadful happened to you.

You squeeze your legs together. “Jackson…”

“You’re in control, princess. Tell me what to do. Or do what you want to me. _I’m yours._ ”

His words send a shiver up your spine. “Pants off,” you demand, knowing you are in control, then watch as he pushes the sheets aside, stands, and pushes his pants down. You see his hard cock bounce once it's released from its confinement. You lick your lips then look up at him. You reach out to him, “Come kiss me, Teller.”

Jax kneels on the bed then crushes his mouth against yours. Your mouths are hungry for one another as your kisses become feverish and deep. You feel one of his hands travel down over your shirt then feel his fingers glide against your folds. You moan deeply as pleasure courses through you. You pull breathlessly away from Jackson.

You look at him and place your mouth against his once more. You shift your body, causing him to shift as well. You push him back so he’s laying against the mattress. You then straddle his lap. You feel his hands move up your legs. He stops at the apex of your hips then moves them back down. He rolls his hips, making you feel his hard cock against your core. “Jax!”

Jax chuckles as he sits up and places his mouth against your neck. “Beautiful as ever, Y/N.”

You raise your arms and run your fingers through his hair. Tears pierce your eyes. You know him to be a tough man but when it came to being intimate, he always knew how to get to you with his sweet praises.

Jax pulls back and looks at you. “You okay?”

You nod and sniffle. “Yes.” You change your tone. “Back against the bed.”

Jax growls as he obeys. His cock aches to be buried inside of you. He feels your hands travel over his chest then feels one of them reach down and grab his cock. “Y/N!” he hisses as your hand wraps around the base then moves slowly up. He’s ready to climax yet he has to hold it in. “ _Please_ , princess…” he rasps as he feels your thumb circle the tip. “Oh! Fuck!”

You move your hand up and down his cock while you gingerly glide the tip along your folds. You feel your core throb with anticipation as your hand on Jax’s chest digs into his skin. You raise yourself up, placing the cock’s tip at your entrance then ease yourself slowly onto his length, ever so slightly rolling your hips as you adjust to his size.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck!_ ” Jax growls as his fingers find purchase in your hips.

You splay your hands on Jax’s chest as you arch your back. His cock makes you feel full. You had forgotten how good he felt when he’s buried to the hilt inside of you. Your slick walls tighten around him, savoring the feeling of having him buried in your depths once again. 

Jax isn't sure if he can hold on for too long. He had felt the knot loosen when he felt your fingers skim over his skin. And finally, being back inside of your pussy is the icing on the cake he needs. He thrusts his hips up and hears you mewls. He grins, “Ride me, princess.”

You’re rolling hips and digging your fingers into Jax’s flesh. The shirt you're wearing feels heavy and you want to rip it off. You look down at Jackson whose eyes are filled with lust and love. You want them to remain on you, you want him to watch you bring yourself to orgasm from him. He’s always been the one to give you the best orgasms, he knows how to get you off. He knows your body as well as you do, maybe even better. “Jackson,” you gasp out.

“Feel _so good_ , princess.” Jackson rasps. “Love your sweet, tight cunt.” He’s lost in ecstasy.

You moan at his words. He always knows the things to say as well. You begin to feel sweat beads roll down your back. “Close your eyes!”

Jax raises a brow. “I wanna look at you.”

“Please, Jackson!”

A moment of realization hits him. _The scars._ He hasn’t told you he knows about them. He nods his head and closes his eyes. “As you wish.”

Once his eyes are closed, you discard the shirt, roll it up and place it over his eyes. You then take his hands off your hips and place them on your breasts. You moan and gasp as you feel his hands push your breasts then his thumbs flick your hard nipples. “Fuck yes, Jax!” 

Jax doesn’t mind losing one of his senses. He knows how your body reacts to him still after all these years apart. He’s missed you terribly and here you are back in his arms once more. He keeps his hands on your breasts though he wants to move them over your skin. He wants you in every which way as possible before you leave him. Just like he had you back at the cabin five years ago. Rough, cowgirl, doggy, pinned against the wall in the shower, him eating you at as though you’re his last meal before he goes to county, your mouth devouring his cock then him taking you against his bike (which occurred on the side of the road between the cabin and your dorm five years ago). He grins, knowing he’d find some way to get you onto his bike then feel your hands move down his front and cup his groin. Jackson digs his finger into your breasts and thrusts his hips up. You were the only girl he ever allowed to touch him like that on his bike. “God, princess…” he growls as he feels your walls tighten around him. “Fuck!”

Your fingers tense and dig into Jax’s skin as your orgasm makes you shudder atop of him. “ _JacksonJackson_ …” you gasp out as you continue to roll your hips, riding the tidal wave of pleasure.

Jax feels your walls tighten around his cock, feels your pussy milk him. He thrusts his hips up as his hands squeeze your breasts. “Y/N!” he rasps as his cock twitches inside of you and begins releasing liquid ropes of his cum, coating your cunt with his seed. His breathing is quick as he thrusts again, making sure he empties himself completely within you. He grunts as he feels you lean down and brush your mouth against his. He feels you pull away but pulls you back down to him as he bites gently at your bottom lip. Jax’s voice is raspy as he murmurs against your lips, “Exquisite as always, princess.”

A surge of warmth flows through your body. “Always the charmer,” you smile before kissing him deeply.

Jax moans against your lips as he reaches his hands up and cups your face. He pulls back, “May I see my fair maiden?”

You giggle before removing the shirt from his face. You hurriedly put the shirt back on as you feel his hands fall away from your breasts. “You may look.”

Jax opens his blue-gray eyes. They smile along with his plush lips. “Beautiful.” _Mine._

Minutes later, after Jax retreated to the bathroom for a washcloth and delicately cleaned you, the two of you snuggled into one another. You feel at ease. You feel safe. You’re back in the arms of the one man your heart has longed for. The man you’ve always loved.

_Tomorrow’s going to be a long day_ , you think as you close your eyes and absorb Jax’s scent into your nostrils. And you know this is the calm before the storm because once Jax hears what occurred to you all those years ago he will be a hurricane who will stop at nothing, making sure he destroys everything and everyone in his path. 


End file.
